Resonancia
by Crosseyra
Summary: Se quieren y se respetan; a sus dieciocho años Killua quiere dar el siguiente paso. Una vida con Gon suena a maravillas./AU/Killugon.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pareja:** Killua x Gon.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Fluff sin sentido. Yes homo.

 **Resonancia**

by

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Charlie Holloway**

* * *

—¡Vamos, Killua! ¡Ya casi estamos! —escuchó decir unos peldaños más arriba, y la cabellera oscura de un hiperactivo muchacho desapareció por la saliente de las escaleras, subiendo a pasos enormes al siguiente piso.

Killua Zoldyck suspiró resignado, sonriendo con derrota; tendría que haberse esperado el ascender los doce pisos del edificio a pie. De verdad, ¿qué otra cosa podía suponerse de Gon? Él siempre hacía las cosas a su manera única de ser; optimista e imprudente— _muy imprudente_ —. Ocasionalmente Killua se preguntaba cuál era el sentido de plantearse ese tipo de cosas siquiera.

Vamos, era Gon Freecs, el hijo de un temerario y horrendo padre, un chico que vino de las profundidades de un mundo salvaje porque tenía lo convicción de hacerlo.

 _Nadie podría detenerlo._

Subió trotando a la siga del chico, apenas pensando que se trataba de una carrera. Podía darle en el gusto; a Gon siempre le habían fascinado esas absurdas competencias entre ambos; pero supuso que una situación especial ameritaba maneras especiales.

Llegó al doceavo piso en el justo momento en que Gon se le cruzó y le jaló de un brazo; el corredor del nivel era amplio y solitario, puntualmente en la cima de la estructura. Por el mirador abierto en la pared en donde se desplegaba la omnipotente ciudad de Yorkshire una brisilla otoñal le acarició las mejillas. La única y solitaria puerta al final del pasillo esperaba una eternidad que el prodigio de los Zoldyck saboreó con paciencia.

—¡Las llaves, Killua!

—¡Cálmate, idiota!

—¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

Gon siguió tirando de su brazo; Killua, apenas habiendo cumplido sus dieciocho y con un futuro prometedor por delante, buscaba calmadamente un juego de llaves en el fondo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El dinero nunca había sido un problema, y la emancipación tampoco; este era el paso que ambos habían estado buscando dar.

Metió la llave en la cerradura. Apenas había dado un giro al pomo de la puerta cuando Gon le empujó dentro, quebrando su equilibrio y cayendo ambos al interior; el piso de madera flotante y la extensión de un amplio cuarto vacío con paredes crema les recibió con el aroma propio de algo nuevo, algo excitante.

Escuchó a Gon exclamar sobre él, soltando carcajadas antes de rodar por el suelo y detenerse a su lado.

—¡Es muy grande y linda! —dijo, incapaz de contener la emoción. —¡Es increíble, Killua!

—Fui a ver los apartamentos piloto hace un par de semanas; cerré el trato cuando supe que había un complejo en venta al sur de la ciudad. —explicó el muchacho con calma. —Está cerca de la universidad y es un barrio bastante tranquilo; estaba seguro que te gustaría.

—Querrás decir "acomodado". —espetó. —Ni con diez años de trabajo continuo podría pagar la primera mensualidad de esta cosa. Aparte de eso; sí, me gusta bastante. ¡Es increíble!

Killua bufó en medio de una sonrisa.

—Pedí un préstamo al abuelo Zeno.

—El negocio familiar no es lo tuyo. —Gon le atisbó frunciendo el ceño, picando su brazo con los dedos. —Has luchado mucho por desligarte de él. No tienes que seguir amarrándote por un bonito apartamento; estaba bien algo modesto en el centro.

Killua agitó la mano, disipando los reproches.

—Es una deuda que puedo pagar en un año. Además soy alguien caprichoso, muy poco modesto; deberías saberlo.

Un carcajada tenue y una sonrisa cálida que iluminó el mundo de un chico pálido.

—Y arrogante, adicto a los _chocorobots_ y golosinas varias _._

—Cállate.

Killua se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones por costumbre, y tendió una mano que Gon rápidamente aceptó. Juntos, con los pies moviéndose alborotadoramente por el departamento, exploraron hasta el rincón más apartado. El moreno eligió el cuarto amplio, el que tenía el balcón que daba a la ciudad, como su cuarto. ¿Si iban a compartir habitación? Parecía muy pronto, aunque a ninguno le molestaba realmente.

¿Cuántas veces habían compartido la cama cuando Mito-san y la abuela no podían verlos? Un millón uno o más; sinceramente Killua había perdido la cuenta.

Fue cuando inspeccionaban la cocina que las palabras volvieron a fluir.

—¿Estás realmente listo? —la voz de Gon le tomó por sorpresa; sus ojos azules se acentuaron sobre el rostro avivado del moreno. —Yo lo estoy, mucho; quiero dar el siguiente paso. Quiero vivir contigo.

La sangre se acumuló imperceptiblemente en sus mejillas; de verdad odiaba que Gon fuera tan malditamente sincero a veces.

—Por supuesto que sí; no hubiera gastado una fortuna en el apartamento si no lo estuviera.

—Dijiste que no era la gran cosa. —rió Gon, y rápidamente deslizó sus dedos por la mano de Killua hasta entrelazarse. —Pero me alegra que así sea.

Un aliento perdido antes de que los brazos le rodearan el cuello y sus bocas se encontraran. Killua no era el de las palabras románticas ni el de los besos fortuitos—ese era Gon—sino que más bien disfrutaba del silencio y practicaba con deleite el arte de los besos robados. Procuraba hacerlo en noches oscuras, cuando las luces se apagaban y las palabras ya no tenían lugar. Pese a todo, gustaba de igual manera cada beso del día.

Los labios se movieron, dulces y acompasados, presionando con suavidad. Cuando se separaron, Killua depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz y Gon, riendo, le jaló fuera de la cocina. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la oscuridad propia de la noche se había desmantelado sobre la ciudad de Yorkshire; habían venido demasiado tarde tal vez.

Bajando los peldaños de un edificio casi vació, Killua se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y se giró sobre su eje, encarando a Gon

—Te quiero, eres importante. —dijo; una sonrisa torcida le perfilaba los labios. —Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Gon sonrió con amor.

—Eres demasiado terco para decir que me amas. Pero sí, lo sé, y yo también lo hago. Te amo y eres importante para mí; sé que lo sabes.

Killua frunció el entrecejo, tosiendo, disimulando el sentimiento de amor repentino que le escalaba el cuerpo.

—Que bueno que quede claro.

Era una nueva etapa; podían enfrentarlo juntos.

Honestamente, si se tenían el uno al otro, eran capaces de plantarle cara a cualquier cosa. Eran los planes de Killua y las deseos más presentes de Gon; había amor de por medio y sueños que, incluso en una ciudad llena de prejuicios, podían realizarse.

Ese era el propósito.

Un vida en resonancia.

* * *

 **Charlie, esto es para voce; fangirlea conmigo por los siglos de los siglos.**

Escribí esto porque los feelings en la serie eran demasiados y yo junto con la Charlonga necesitábamos mitigar el vacío existencial que deja el hermoso Killugon. Como sea, estos niños me atraparon el corazón con esos sentimientos tan fuertes que se tienen mutuamente (aunque no sean románticos). Son mi todo (okno).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
